


hopeless

by lovechuu14



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Angst, Breakup, M/M, Rain, Unresolved drama, after hours in a shop, again i cant tag, and storms, i kinda just felt like writing this, idk what this is, it's trash, we dont know the problem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-19
Updated: 2019-08-19
Packaged: 2020-09-07 19:03:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20314471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovechuu14/pseuds/lovechuu14
Summary: its really short so not much i can summarise but basically jisung is fed up of lies and secrets and cant handle it anymore.





	hopeless

"Are you ok?"

Not wanting to reply Jisung stared at his feet- it was only going to end badly

"Sungie are you ok?"

"Don't call me that." he snapped "I'm completely fine."

" Are you sure because you sure don't look fine-"

" Yes. I am perfectly fine."

" Stop lying to me, I know when you're upset, I can literally see the tears in your eyes- "

" I'm. Fine. Leave me alone."

"Why wont you talk to me I want to help- im your boyfriend for gods sake-"

" Just leave me alone I need some time."

"Sung- Jisung- please- just talk to me- why aren't-"

" BECAUSE YOU'RE A FUCKING IDIOT THATS WHY! NOW JUST GO AWAY I DONT NEED YOU AND YOUR SHITTY HELP"

Tears spilling from his eyes like a broken dam, Jisung looked him squarely in the face, taking off his apron and steadying his voice.

"Just fucking go away. Don't contact me. I don't want anything to do with you. We're done- "

He snatched his coat from the hanger on the wall and stalked past him to the door. Palms frantically wiping at his face, he reached out to grab his umbrella-

"Let. Go. Of. My. Wrist. Lee. Minho."

At this point Minho was standing weak on his feet, tears streaming down his face as well. But he had a vice like grip on jisungs wrist- not about to let go anytime soon.

"No! I- I don't understand a single thing that's going on Jisung- I- I don't know what I did- please- please don't do this- can't we just talk-"

Jisung took a step closer. Tilting his head up to stare straight into minho's glassy eyes, mirroring those of his own. How much he used to love looking into them- they were like receiving the warmest hug- a maze of passion and love. Such a shame. It was always the ones that seemed the softest to trick you. Lure you into a false sense of security- before they slipped the poison into your drink- now all he could see was a labyrinth of lie and secrets. Jisung leaned in closer, seething into his face,

"Let go of my fucking wrist Lee. I don't have to explain anything to you- you know what you did and if you don't- don't even try to contact me or talk-"

"Jisung-"

" You know what- don't even say my name- I cant believe my dumbass thought this would work- thought we could be- of course it wouldn't work-"

Wrenching his wrist from the loosening grip Jisung stepped back, hand on the door handle, opening it to a fierce torrent of rain, wind and hail-

" JISUNG YOU'RE GOING TO HURT YOURSELF! PLEASE! JUST STAY-"

" I DON'T FUCKING CARE! THIS ISNT ANYTHING COMPARED TO HOW I FEEL! I DONT EVEN WANT TO SEE YOUR FACE EVER AGAIN! YOU MAKE ME SICK! I HATE YOU LEE MINHO!  
I. HATE. YOU."

And that was how it ended. That was how the two from a fairytale met their end. Because life isn't a fairytale and things don't go right. Things don't end nicely. Everything ends in tears. Feelings from the past always lost in the rain, washed away in the sheets of water pouring from the sky like tears from the heavens themselves.  
And there was no hope left.  
There was no hope as Jisung ran out of the shop- when it was supposed to be closed.  
There was no hope as Jisung kept on running, in the rain, tears blurring his sight, whilst the rain added made it impossible to see, blood pounding in his temples.  
There was no hope as Minho sank to the ground, leaning against the door frame, choked sobs leaving his dry throat- praying- praying that if there was any god anywhere to sort everything out.  
There was no hope.

None when Minho cried himself to sleep for the next month. When he passed out on a daily basis because of the pain.  
None when Jisung isolated himself for the next month. When he refused to eat- refused to talk-and refused to move.

None at all.

They say after a storm comes the calm. 

But they never say how long the storm lasts.

**Author's Note:**

> im sorry for writing trash again :P i like writing angst but i cant do it so ye idk. thank you if you read this i really appreciate it.


End file.
